


Prose and Pining

by sassthathoopy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: You are a college student helplessly in love with your roommate, and contain all of your thoughts and feelings in your journal. One day, you leave your journal alone.





	Prose and Pining

College was an expensive venture, everyone knows that, and no one knows it more college students themselves, which includes you.

On top of the tuition and the books, there’s housing and food to worry about. And very few ideal living situations are available in a college town, and even fewer of them are affordable. The best one you could find was a room in an old rickety house full of strangers.

It’s been half a year, and these strangers have slowly become your friends.

Lukas was quiet, and carried with him, the air of indifference, but if you mattered to him, he could be overbearing.

Natalia was stoic and mysterious, and you struggle to crack her shell, though you try. But you’ve gotten a genuine laugh out of her a few times, though she’s tried to deny it. You look forward to making her laugh more.

And then there was Mathias. Beautiful, wonderful Mathias. He was handsome and funny and perhaps the kindest soul you have ever met.

It was love at first ‘Hello’, but only for you, you’re sure. He’s always made you feel welcome in this house. A warm ray of sunshine combatting the cold winds the others tended to give off.

You are smitten. But you can’t bring yourself to tell him that. He’s a very important friend to you, and you don’t want to risk that bond. Besides, you’re positive he doesn’t like you back. At least like that.

So instead of being consumed by your overwhelming feelings of love and adoration, you pour them onto the pages of your journal, spilling your secrets and your woes to cream lined pages.

So after dinner, after a long day of classes and work, you retreat to your room and pour a little bit of your heart out into leather bound pages.

_“Dearest Journal,_

_I fear Cupid has not left my home nor hearth, for each time sweet Mathias casts his gaze in my direction, my heart rises to my throat and threatens to spill out onto the floor until all is exposed and there is nothing left to hide._

_Oh tender Aphrodite, won’t you spare me the pain?_

_Though the blue of his eyes is warm and inviting, I fear the coolness that will surely form should he learn the truth. For he does not love me like I love him. For he is the Prince in someone else’s story, and I am poor Ophelia, drowned in a pond formed of mine own tears.”_

“Hey,” Came a voice from the doorway.

Startled, you frantically attempt to cover your prose with you hands, and look up to see Lukas.

His face gave no hint of if he had any inclination of what he had walked in, but that was the standard with him.

“It’s your turn to do the dishes,” He tells you.

“It is?” You ask dumbly. Of course it is, you checked and double checked and triple checked the chore assignment list this morning.

Thankfully Lukas doesn’t answer your question.

“Anyways, I’m heading out, Al’s throwing another party, and I wanna see how bad it gets before the neighbors call the cops. Later.”

And he was gone. You sigh in relief and rise from your chair.

Natalia was on a date with her girlfriend, and with Lukas at a party, well there was a good chance that neither of them were coming back home tonight. So it’s just you and Mathias. Alone. All night.

You give your cheeks a few hearty slaps. This was no time to be daydreaming things that would never happen.

Besides, there was work to be done. A sink full of dishes was calling your name.

Conveniently, the kitchen and dining room were one, and tonight it seems that Mathias decided to study at the dining table.

He gives you a sunny smile as you enter and you can hear your heartbeat pick up. You give him a shy wave and turn your back to tackle the dishes. They’re a welcome distraction from the engine in your chest.

What feels like an eternity of silence and soap suds goes by.

In the midst of a particularly stubborn pan, you hear a loud sigh come from behind you.

“It seems that my charger has breathed it’s last,” Mathias pouts, waving around a frayed cord. Honestly you’re impressed it lasted this long. “Is it okay if I borrow yours? My phone’s on 5%”

You try to keep your already beating heart from going into overdrive. Does he not know how beautiful he is with those puppy dog eyes?

“Of course!” You say, shifting your attention back to the sink, praying he didn’t see the blush blooming across your cheeks. “It’s in my room, on my desk.”

“Hell yeah!” He cries, giving your back a hearty slap and a ‘Thanks!’ before heading upstairs to the bedrooms. You continue to fight the pan. Just what was baked on it?!

One minute passed, Mathias was still gone. Three minutes. Five. Ten whole minutes. Where was he? It shouldn’t take that long to grab a charger. Wha-

You freeze.

Did you leave your journal out?

_Did you leave it open?_

“Shitshitshit,” You cry, dropping everything to trip up the stairs and into your bedroom.

There you find Mathias, entranced by a familiar leather book, and you swear you feel the floor fall out beneath you.

“Th-that’s, that’s private,” You rattle out. “I’m sorry you weren’t ever supposed to see that, I-”

Mathias cuts you off. “You wrote all of this?”

Unable to speak, you nod. “About me?”

A hesitant, but definite nod.

You can feel the heat on your face, and Mathias’ stare boring into your soul, and you shuffle your feet, unsure of what to do, what to say.

He hates you now, you’re sure of it, oh god why did you have to write down everything instead of keeping it all ins-

“Then can I, uh,” Mathias said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “Can I kiss you?”

Did you hear that right?

“What?”

He shifts from one foot to the other. “Can I kiss you?”

You can hardly believe it. Never in your wildest dreams did this possibility ever come to play.

Slowly you nod. “Yes” is all you manage to choke out.

Mathias gently tosses your journal to the bed and softly cups your face in his hands. They are big and strong and comforting.

His lips meet your forehead, your eyelids, your cheeks, and the corners of your mouth, until they finally found your lips, and the butterfly kisses melted into something passionate.

You could stay like this forever. It would be so easy, all you had to do was give in.

The shutter of a camera sounds off behind you, and you both are pulled from your tight embrace.

Natalia stands in the doorway, her phone in hand.

“Your date ditch you?” Mathias asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” She said, continuing to play with her phone. “She’s in the car, I just forgot my wallet. Thanks for the $50.”

“What?” You both ask.

Her phone rings, and as she picks it up she tells you, “Was running a bet to see if you two would hook up before the school year ended. Lukas? Yeah, I’m looking at them right now…Complain to them yourself, I’m not your messenger…”

With a wave of her hand, her royal highness dismisses you and wonders off, presumably to her own room to continue her conversation with Lukas.

Mathias is about as red as you feel. “That obvious, huh?”

“To everyone but us, it seems,” You reply.

There’s a pause, then an eruption of laughter at the absurdity of it all. And you lean in for another kiss. Maybe this one will last till eternity.


End file.
